Secretos en el Cuarto de Baño
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: Gray despierta una mañana, y escucha la ducha abriéndose. Sabe que solo hay una persona en su apartamento quien podría estarse bañando, y esta listo para sorprenderla. Gruvia/One-Shot.


**Secretos en el cuarto de Baño:**

Buscó entre las sabanas de su cama con la mano sin molestarse de siquiera abrir sus ojos, apenas se podía sentir la calidez de lo que solía estar allí. Gray refunfuñó mientras fruncía su entrecejo. Aunque no pudiera creerlo, lo que buscaba se había ido de allí hace rato.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol en su cara y se sentó lentamente en la cama, y pudo escuchar de la ducha junto a una dulce voz tarareaba una melodía que él no conocía en un tono apenas audible.

Se levantó de la cama, pero no se molestó en siquiera ponerse algún tipo de ropa interior o camisa. Caminó entre la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo como si ni siquiera estuviera allí en primer lugar, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió la puerta y ahí la vio, la pequeña pero curveada figura de una hermosa chica de cabellos azules, cuyo cuerpo evitaba ser visto tan solo la casi-transparente cortina de baño, en su interior no pudo evitar desear que esa cortina no existiera.

-¿¡G-Gray-sama!? ¿Es usted?- Dijo un poco sorprendida al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, él pudo ver la figura de la chica voltearse rápidamente hacia su dirección, él en cambio no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa malvada en su cara. – ¿A-Acaso lo desperté? ¡Juvia lo siente mucho!

-No, no fuiste tú, no te preocupes… Oye Juvia, ¿Porque no me despertaste antes? Pudimos haber desayunado primero…- empezó a dirigirse con paso firme hacia la ducha, tal vez tomar un "baño" juntos no sería una mala idea.

-E-Es que Gray-sama estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo y Juvia no quería molestarlo…- Pudo oír un poco de nerviosismo desde su voz, mientras notaba que su cuerpo temblaba un poco a medida que se acercaba.-Así que pensé que tal vez debía tomar una ducha e irme para que Gray-Sama pudiera descansar mejor….-

-Espera, ¿Que...?- Gray, exaltado, abrió la Cortina del baño sorprendiéndola. Juvia instantáneamente corrió hacia la esquina más alejada de la ducha que consiguió mientras se tapaba lo que podía con sus brazos.- ¡Juvia…!- la miro seriamente, casi regañándola, pero Juvia no podía tan siquiera prestarle atención cuando vio que estaba más que completamente desnudo. Se sonrojo a más no poder y trato de alejarse más en un fallido intento de atravesar la pared.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de actuar tan reservada? Siempre me perseguías por el gremio, y ahora cuando estamos juntos siempre quieres darme mi espacio…- Realmente estaba molesto, y más cuando por fin duermen juntos, se quiere ir una vez ella despierta… Él pensaba que no solo se quedaría, si no que le prepararía el desayuno y se quedaría con él en la cama por el resto del día planeando su boda y en qué escuela irían sus hijos, y esto realmente le decepcionaba en todos los niveles conocidos.

-¡G-Gray-sama…!- Ella volteó hacia la pared completamente avergonzada, en aquella situación no podía tan siquiera pensar.

-¿¡Y porque mierda te estas ocultando de mí!?- Le gritó finalmente, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se detuvo justo a escasos centímetros de su novia y puso sus brazos a cada lado de ella para que ella no se escapara. Se podía ver que tan molesto estaba, casi sacaba humo de sus orejas.

-A J-Juvia… le da vergüenza…- Dijo con una voz muy quebradiza y bajita, volteó lentamente a ver a Gray y su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada. Él no pudo entenderla, para ellos ya habían visto absolutamente todo uno del otro y más. Aunque pensándolo mejor, tal se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su ira y tal vez debería salir y hablar de ello cuando ella termine. Aparto sus brazos de ella y volteó hacia un lado pensativo, cuando Juvia empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-…Juvia… tiene miedo…- dijo esta vez en una voz aún más baja que la de antes e increíblemente lento, pero aun así audible para él, quien volteo de vuelta a verla con una mirada interrogativa.-…De que Gray-Sama empiece a pensar que Juvia es muy pegajosa… Y que después de tanto esfuerzo para que Gray aceptara salir con Juvia, él ya no la quisiera cerca y…- Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos a medida que iba hablando, al igual que su voz se quebraba más y más al hablar.

Gray inmediatamente se alertó y empezó a mover sus manos mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera para calmarla –H-Hey vamos Juvia, no te pongas así, eso no pasaría…- tartamudeó con nerviosismo, realmente era malo cuando las chicas empezaban a llorar.

-P-Pero si en verdad pasara… ¡Juvia no sabría que hacer…!- Empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte, Gray entró en pánico por dentro, dio un pequeño suspiro para calmarse mientras ponía un puchero, esa chica lo iba a volver loco algún día. Simplemente puso una mano en su cintura para voltearla y abrazarla.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca- Le aseguró con una voz decidida mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella instantáneamente se calmó.-Tu debes ser tan egoísta y pegajosa como quieras, porque yo me enamoré de esa tú.- la abrazó aún más fuerte mientras ponía su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, y ella le correspondía el abrazo. Ella sintió que su corazón casi se salía, y juraría que si no fuera por el sonido del agua corriendo, él lo escucharía.

-Juvia... ¿Puede quedarse a desayunar…?- Preguntó aun sin mirarle, y el simplemente sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro.-

-¿Juvia T-También puede quedarse un rato más…?- Subió la mirada para verlo a los ojos, a lo que él sonrió incluso más.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Puedo abrazarle un poco más seguido cuando estemos en nuestras citas…?-

-Sip.-

-Puedo… ¿Puedo besarle un poco más seguido también...?-

-bueno… Si.-

-¿Y puedo ponerme su ropa cuando me quede a dormir…?-

-Sí, si puedes.-

-¿¡T-También puedo pedir segundas rondas cada vez que tengamos sexo!?- Esta vez juraba que veía como sus ojos se iluminaban. Él se sonrojo ante lo directa que era su novia un poco antes de contestar.

-¿Sabes que las segundas rondas van aunque no las pidas, verdad…?- Chocó su frente contra la suya, y ella simplemente se sonrojó a más no poder ante lo que dijo el objeto de su afecto, juraría que ya podía morir feliz después de escuchar aquella declaración. Él por otra parte, no pudo evitar alegrarse de que su novia, quien ahora estaba en la-la-landia perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de ficción, volvería a la normalidad.

Y sin más, Gray agarró la cara de juvia entre sus dos manos y prosiguió a juntar sus labios contra los de ella. El beso que empezó por siendo dulce y lleno de sentimientos pronto se volvió intenso y sensual, Gray bajó sus labios hacia el cuello de Juvia, provocando que de su boca salieran pequeños gemidos mientras sus manos se dirigían a masajear sus pechos.

-¡E-Espera, Gray-sama...!- Exclamó ella, apartándose de él y cubriéndose a sí misma de nuevo, eso en serio le empezaba a molestar.- Juvia tiene que decirle algo Primero...-

-¿Ahora qué…?- Suspiró dándose por vencido.

-Juvia lo ama mucho, Gray-Sama… ¡Y también se lo dirá 10 veces más- Apretó los puños con mirada decisiva, pero para Gray era lo más adorable del mundo. Cerró la llave de la regadera al fin, y cargó a juvia entre sus brazos.

-Tu realmente no quieres que te deje ir a casa ¿verdad?- Empezó a dirigirse a su habitación al salir de la ducha con una muy sonrojada Juvia entre sus brazos.

Ok chicos, gracias por leer! Ha sido muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo, y la verdad no sé por qué me dio hacer un one-shot gruvia… la verdad es que lo quería hacer un poco más corto y mucho más pervert pero los sentimientos salieron y bleh… por la mitad hasta cai en crisis porque no sabía no para que los había puesto totalmente desnudos en la ducha en primer lugar si a la final solo iban a estar hablando sus sentimientos y arg, pero a la final me da flojera cambiarlo así que ahí lo tienen! Además, creo que eso le agrega picante..! XD

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review y blah blah blah! ;D


End file.
